


Blessed

by InnerCinema



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Miscarriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerCinema/pseuds/InnerCinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Natasha and Tony try to become the parents they never had, the serum turns out to be not only a blessing but a curse as well: It identifies the new life in Natasha's body as a tumor and initiates an abortion after a few weeks.<br/>About to lose hope, they attend Thor's wedding only to discover that miracles do happen.</p><p>(Or:Thor's mother is totally the best!)<br/>(starts with the wedding)</p><p>ATTENTION! THIS FIC WILL NOT BE CONTINUED<br/>if I ever return to this ship, I'll probably redo the whole thing but until then it's on indefinite hiatus. SORRY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letthesongtakeflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letthesongtakeflight/gifts).



> Soooooooo the beautiful [letthesongtakeflight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/letthesongtakeflight/pseuds/letthesongtakeflight) wanted to read a fluffy ironwidow fic about kids and/or pregnancy and maybe smut.  
> I don't know if I can help with the smut because I'm really bad at writing it buuuuuuuuut I an hopefully serve with the other things on her list.
> 
> Alas, my dearest, please enjoy ♥
> 
> (It gets happier after the first chapter! I swear! I just have to go to bed and can't continue writing right now Q_Q)  
> (and the next chapters will probably be longer)

She found him in The Room just like after every positive pregnancy test. It was not the only time he could be found there but it was the only time when she would follow him to the empty cradle. Every time without fail, he would lift his head, smile at her though both knew hope would very probably be in vain, and pull her to his side, wrapping his arms around her. He would caress her, kiss her, whisper sweet words.

It was a miracle how this man would not stop believing. Natasha herself wasn’t quite sure anymore what still incited her to try again, whether she still truly hoped, was swept away by Tony’s sheer optimism or if she was just plain stubborn.

It probably didn’t matter.

“Hey.” She still stood in the doorway, watching how the light played with her husband’s unruly hair. The Room, though it was made ready for a child that never would be, suited him well, still. Despite what he said, he could be a good father. She was sure.

He turned towards her, smiling softly. “Hey.” His outstretched hand beckoned her to him and without a second thought, she took it and linked their fingers. When she was in reach, he placed the other hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer to place a kiss on her forehead, her cheeks, her nose and finally on her lips. In turn, she wrapped her other arm around his neck, reciprocating his tender kiss with fervor.

There they were again: Uncertainty eating them up on the inside yet still they could not stop hoping for a normal life – or at least as normal as it could be. It was still a wonder how this whole ordeal had not driven a wedge between them… This was probably the only reason she was still holding it together.

Tony’s hand had found its way to her neck, stroking gently. He slowly broke the kiss to rest her head against his shoulder. “This one’s a fighter. I’m sure of it.” He murmured with resolve. “Bruce said there is a possibility that it will be accepted.” She nodded even though the possibility was about 12%.

They stood there for another few minutes, relaxing in each other’s presence before they broke their embrace. They still had to get ready for the wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

“Natasha, Anthony.” With a soft smile, she stepped closer when the pair returned from their dance. She could see what her son was talking about: Both Midgardians were wearing masks of normalcy, weaved with artificial smiles and posture but she could sense an underlying strain in both of them.

“Your Majesty, how can we help you?”

“I wish to speak with you.” She returned Anthony’s easy smile and steered them towards a group of vacant chairs, further away from the festive hustle and bustle. “I would like to thank you for taking such good care of my son.” When she looked at her interlocutors, she was met with surprised incredulity.

“Well, I think that Thanks belongs to Jane.” Anthony to her left smiled benignly and she tilted her head.

“Yes… and no. My son tells me much about his treasured shieldbrothers and sister. You taught him much, provided him with food, accommodations and other amenities. And above all, you made him part of your family.” The soft, fond looks told her all she needed to know. “My son values family, of blood and of his own choosing, above all. So when his family is troubled, he will do everything he can to help.” She silenced Natasha with a slight headshake when the other woman opened her mouth to speak. “Please, hear me out. Thor told me of your troubles – in confidence of course – and asked for my help.” She chuckled and summoned a small vial filled with a golden liquid. “Of course I will gladly comply. If you drink this, your child will grow normally. This is my gif to you.”

To her left, she heard the sound of a gasp but her eyes remained on Natasha. The assassin’s eyes were wide in surprise and disbelief. She could see her mind racing a mile a second and she could still feel the woman’s radiating wariness. Still, she did not say more or pull away her outstretched hand until nimble fingers closed around the vial.

“Thank you.” Natasha whispered and the Allmother gave a satisfied smile when she rose from her chair.

“I have no doubt you will be a wonderful mother.” She reached down to kiss the other woman’s forehead. “And you…” She turned to Anthony who had been unusually speechless and whose eyes were trained on his wife in wonder until he sensed Frigga’s attention and looked up to her. “You will be a marvelous father, my dear.” He too received a kiss on the forehead and without further ado, she left them to their bafflement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such small chapters u_u  
> But apparently this time I want to end the chapter anytime I want to change the POV so bear with me xD


	3. Chapter 3

“You don’t think it will work.” Tony’s words cut through the not strained but thoughtful silence when he helped her with the zipper. She could easily do it herself but knew he liked it. _It’s like unwrapping a present._ He had once said

“Do you?” Natasha shot back and was glad that she could not see his face, watching his small but exuberantly happy smile all evening had been enough. With every passing hour, the fear to disappoint him, to be the one who crushes his dreams, had become stronger and was now prickling tangibly beneath her skin.

“Yes.” His voice was confident and the smile she heard surprised her enough to turn around.

“Why?”

He shrugged. “She is the _Allmother_. If she can’t pull it off, nobody can and I… am willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. Easy as that.” He cradled her cheek with his callused palm and kissed her. “And if Thor can call lightning, there has to be something to these asgardian titles. Don’t you think?”

She didn’t say anything, just gave a nod of acknowledgement. He didn’t ask or pry for more, just reciprocated and continued to peel himself out of his suit. The topic was not over, she knew that, but at least adjourned.

A few minutes later, when she put away her dress, she could feel him behind her before arms sneaked around her waist and he started to nuzzle her neck affectionately.

“No offense to Jane, I really like her - and all and be proud of me because I didn’t say it out loud at the wedding - but you were the most beautiful woman there.”

She turned her head sideways and gave him a playful smirk. It had taken her some time to realize he really meant those compliments. “I bet you say this to every girl.” Most of that had been realizing with him, it was all about semantics.

“Only the really pretty ones.” He joked and snuggled closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest, I am so sorry for the delay and angst will come in the next chapter I'm currently writing that ought to be up in an hour (latest)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> double update because I am really sorry it took me so long!

Long after, when the sweat had already dried and only Tony’s soft snores broke the silence every once in a while, Natasha stared at the ceiling and felt wrong. Usually, Tony’s arms around her felt like a safe haven, like home. Now, the hand on her stomach felt like a prison. Where her husband’s never ending hope had kept her sane and strong before, it now felt smothering and with every breath she took, her skin prickled, bordering on the painful.

His joy was simply too much for Natasha right now. He was too certain of the success and for a man of science he had too much faith in something as vague as magic. She was obviously not capable of trusting her body anymore. How could she believe in magic? Natasha had long learned that miracles only existed in fairytales.

She didn’t blame him for hoping but what if she didn’t meet his expectations? What if the so called magic didn’t work on her? What if she lost this child as well? Would she lose him as well?

Bile rose in her throat and her chest felt too tight. She could feel tears rising up and she bit her lip. Panicking was not a good idea.

“’s okay. Got you.” The barely noticeable mumble pulled her back to reality. Surprised, Natasha turned her head to stare with wide eyes. “No Dum-e, no’ now.” Another soft grumble. The arms around her shifted and tension bled from her frozen body. He was still asleep. But as if he had heard her thoughts, he had snuggled closer.

Moments like these made her feel all the love and affection which she had always been taught never existed. No, she would not lose him. Come hell or high waters, she would fight for what they had and, because she knew Tony, so would he.

She ran her fingers gently over messy, dark stands before kissing his forehead. “Милый.“ Natasha whispered affectionately into his hair before closing her eyes. Her fears were not forgotten but their pain was eased – if only for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Lizzy strikes with over 550 words of Clintasha bromance because Broken
> 
> Those heathens who don't know Broken, should take a look at letthesongflight's wonderful [works](http://archiveofourown.org/users/letthesongtakeflight/works) ♥

“What?” Natasha furrowed her brow at Clint. She had been distracted for a moment. This was happening more and more often lately and it was more than a little worrisome.

“You, me and Connolly.” Her best friend repeated patiently. Connolly’s Pub had been their NY bar for years now, their place whenever they wanted to talk far away from prying ears. It was one of their three places of truth: Connolly’s in New York, Kitty O’Shea’s in DC and Janis Pub in Budapest.

“I’d rather not.” She replied.

He raised an eyebrow at her. “This was not a request.”

-

Clint did not talk until he had almost emptied his first glass – alcohol free beer out of solidarity. “So, what’s up?”

“Nothing.” She would give him a smile but his face already told him not to strain his patience too much.

“Yeah. Sure.” He scoffed. “That’s why you have been flipping with the nails of your thumb and your middle finger whenever you think nobody’s looking for weeks now. I haven’t seen that tic with you since you got involved with Tony.” Instead of a response, she just stared at him. It was so easy to forget how perceptive Clint was. He apparently took her silence as an answer and continued after a few heartbeats. “I’d ask if he’s not treating you right but the sap would chisel your face into the moon if Pepper gave him access to the funds so that can’t be it.”

“No. No, it’s not that.”

“Then what is it, Nat?” He leaned closer. “He too excited about the baby? I mean I didn’t even know there were this many Parenting-for-Dummies volumes and-” Clint only meant to tease but stopped the moment he got a good look at her. “What?”

“He… it’s…” A soft noise made her look down to her fingers. Where she was flipping her nails. Natasha sighed and looked Clint dead in the eyes. “What if my body defies asgardian magic? What if… what if I still can’t carry a baby to term and all his hope has been for nothing? What…” She hesitated, not daring to give voice to her biggest fear.

“… what if he doesn’t love you anymore?” Clint looked at her expectantly until she nodded. Then the man drew a deep breath and slid closer until their thighs touched. “Nat…” He was clearly struggling for words. “I don’t know what Thor’s mom did or didn’t or whatever. But I know that there are couples out there who can’t… produce a child on their own. I bet it’s hard, but lesser relationships have survived such an ordeal. And you and Tony? You are solid. You are good for each other and this thing won’t break what you’ve got if none of you simply gives up because of one hurdle. Besides: there’s still adoption. You’re living in a makeshift family. What is another non-blood related member? And give Tony a remotely smart orphan and he would love the heck out of it. I’d bet my arrows on that.” He grinned and she could feel the corners of her mouth twitch.

A knowing grin showed that he saw her struggle not to smile and he pulled her into a firm hug.

“Anyway, everything’s gonna be alright.”

As she leaned her head on his shoulder, Natasha sincerely hoped he was right.


End file.
